<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Build a Home by MorningRunner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412179">To Build a Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRunner/pseuds/MorningRunner'>MorningRunner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetic, Prose Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRunner/pseuds/MorningRunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko had always thought he’d known what family was. That was until he made the choice to help The Avatar.</p><p> </p><p>Zukka Week 2020<br/>Day 6: family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Build a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song of the same name ‘To Build a Home‘ - The Cinematic Orchestra.</p><p>I’m not exactly sure what classes a piece of prose as a prose Poem, but I guess this is one. </p><p>Also it’s 3am on my 22nd birthday so I may have listened to Taylor Swift on loop for 3 hours...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko had always thought he’d known what family was. That was until he made the choice to help The Avatar. It was only then, after being accepted despite his previous wrongs, that Zuko’s eyes were opened to what family truly meant. It was in the sleepless nights and conversations around the fire. It was the mistakes made and the growth that came after. It was the sun dancing across skin and the rippled reflection of the moon over water. It was frustrated tears and nervous laughter. And it was the way Sokka’s eyes turned two shades lighter when he smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Family was his uncle and his friends. But home was scattered freckles across tan skin. It was sharp angles and an even sharper mind. Home was running his hands through soft hair that would fall free until quick fingers tied it back. Home was their first kiss, hands trembling. Not wanting to pull away, but barely being able to breathe in the first place. Home was Sokka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko had thought family only ever brought pain and his home was a place to be banished from. Now, his family were everywhere. They were the foundations he would build this new world upon.Now, his home welcomed him with open arms even on the days he thought for sure he’d be locked out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>